Rp at the gate 12/ 11/2012
DarkKeyome: ::: The events that are spoken of, are during the season shift of summer and fall. ::: The boy awoke early this morning and had been training all day, after him and his friends attempt to capture and bring back setsuko’s lost blade he had been training himself into the style that was known as the bear claw. He knew a small bit of this style, and had learned through the course of a scroll. Around the ages of 14-15 he mimicked the style… and even took it upon himself to watch bears from a distance, to gain a better understanding of the style….And with that, he did. The boy now knew the basic stance, and the way the style worked. It was strictly upon grappling, and power hits. Something different compared to the street fighter martial arts style he’s made over the years. This one was profound and had meaning and purpose. He was in the woods, a bit into the woods. The boy was shirtless… and his wild hair was dangling over his face. He sqwented his eyes hard seeming to be focusing on some kind of prey… He was in the bushes, nothing on his person but a pair of Kunai’s and chili pepper bombs. He had grown very fond of chili pepper bombs. He liked how they distorted his opponent’s vision long enough for him to bombard them with combo’s etc. Anyways… Keyome was indeed stalking something… but what? His skin was scraped and cut in many places, he had paint on his face… and in his right hand… his headband was tied around his fist, to stop a cut that he had gotten a few hours earlier. “….” His breathing was slow as he….eyed the massive creature in front of him. It… was indeed a bear, a massive monstrous grizzly bear that was sleeping in a patch of grass that it had formed. Keyome busted from the bush in front of the beast in the stance of the Bear paw. He was silent, and the animal itself had risen up to eye the boy. It roared, but he kept his ground watching it. Nobu’s weights that keyome now owned sat around his waist, and his wrist that applied a hard gravitational pull on his body that made it difficult to maneuver himself properly. The monstrous beast was now on its two hind legs, it continued to protest the warnings it was giving the teenager. Keyome’s eyes focused on the best, and the beast was focusing on him. It extended its right paw towards the teen. No time to react the boy knew what he had to do. He was already in the Bear Paw Taijutsu style stance. He extended his right hand with the bear, and as he did…. The right paw collided with the boy’s right hand. Then came the left paw attempting the same type of slash, and he did the same method as he caught the left paw, with his left hand. Now… The boy and this Massive creature we’re in a battle. A Struggle over strength…. The bear roared and began to push back on the boy, the creature was quite massive. And he could have easily over powered the boy if he hadn’t used a bit of chakra to hold himself up, and combat the bear’s strength with his slightly augmented chakra strength. In a way, this was training his chakra control and his muscles at the same time. The beast attempted to bite the boy on his right should but he ducked his head to the left, allowing him to move to the left as well. They circled as their bodies continued to be locked with each other’s. Keyome grunted, the beat roared. How long would the struggle go…?45 minutes now… Keyome was still battling the same grizzly, which seemed to have an overly massive amount of stamina. It seemed like it wasn’t even getting tired, yet the oda boy held his ground. He twisted his left leg, bent the knee of that left leg. Then… he pulled his arms to the left and with a monstrous strength he flipped the beat into the ground making a craters crack around the beast. Keyome then took a step back panting for air, his eyes focused on the beast watching it closely. It got up; shaking its head… it wasn’t even phased by the damage that it had just received. He seemed to only piss the beast off. The monster roared again at the boy, and began to charge itself at the boy. Keyome was panting… he was ready though he stood his ground getting back into the bear paw style stance. BOOM! The beast body slammed into Keyome’s body, they wrestled with one another again… keyome extorting a bit of chakra into his arms and legs to combat it properly though he was starting to need to use as much… his muscles were adapting… this had been his 10th bear today. He and the creature battled… and then keyome threw the beast again… this time it slammed against a tree trunk. The massive being rolled back over glaring at the boy, which was standing in the same spot, panting… his body slightly was scratched up… he had deep teeth marks on his right shoulder where the creature had bitten him. As they boy stood, holding his ground… the beast turned its back on him, showing that it wasn’t interested in fighting him anymore. He fell back on his butt, gasping for air… it was getting dark and he took it upon himself to cash out for the night. Now, day 6 in the wilderness… he would have gone home in-between times but only briefly. Like how he returned home for the mission he had a few days ago… but he would have been right back out… training himself again. The boy was out looking for bears again… he was learning their patterns of living…finding the creatures was getting easier for him. After battling more of the creatures back to back… Keyome began to notice the amount of chakra he had to put into the blows, or when he was struggling with one of the massive mammals…. Maybe his muscles we’re finally beginning to get used to the punishment he was giving it. His physical strength itself would be more than enough to combat them. After his 3rd bear for this day… he was already tired… the beast we’re getting too easy to handle. It was odd… the things the boy would come up with just to train. Though he didn’t find anything wrong with it, but he knew his friends would think him mad. He went home after another long day of training. For weeks keyome had been training and fighting against these bears… until now he was able to flip, toss them around as if they were feathers… Pity… On this particular day, now that things are up to date… Keyome was running back to the gate with a log on his shoulders. The log had moss, cracks and other things that painted itself over the wooden exterior. He was running, as hard as he could and anyone in at the gates would see the boy coming. Keyome had put Nobu’s weights that usually we’re on his wrist, on his legs. He was doing high knees with the log on his shoulders. The weights we’re holding his legs down making the work out just that much harder. His back was bleeding a bit due to a random twig breaking itself against the boys now tanned skin. His dark hair was hanging over his eyes. On his right shoulder a bite mark from a bear. His chin had stubble that needed to be shaved but the 16 year old didn’t care. “Almost there… almost there...” He said to himself. He made his way into the middle of the compound and dropped to his knee’s dropping the log and gasping for air. He was sweating heavily… he looked like he had just gotten out of a war. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would come out of the village as she went through the gate with a loud clap as she looked around as no one would notice her yet she would climb up on a roof as she would sit down as she took her diary out of her pocket as she would start to write down what she had done today she just finished the academy test with sincarta he did it great just as she expected he would but he was even better then she had in her mind. Kirei would smile to herself she was proud to have a fresh new genin around here not that others around aren’t great but she was glad to see this village be growing up so fast.. Kirei would write down every word she thought in her mind as she then would look up to the sky as she blinked her eyes as she then would write again she got an idea.. it was really weird but it would be happening sooner or later~ PyroSincarta: -Sincarta Uchiha comes back to his favorite spot of the village now having to memorize the way to go correctly without getting lost. After having to pass the test, now going to become a Genin soon, he can't help but to gigle and laugh loudly because he is so excited to start his ninja life! Soon he will be approved by a Jounin and recieve his official headband! He can't wait to get his hands on that and wear it proudly. He sees the familiar holes in the wall and turns a sharp right in the opening seeing familiar faces and Kirei-Sensei. He goes to sit on the bench and bounces excitedly can't wait to finally be a ninja! He squeals excitedly- "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" X3 Rikuzu Inuzuka: -Riku woke from her bed rather quickly in her apartment. She was surprisingly hyper today because of how happy she had felt lately. She hurried and got a quick shower in as music played from her room to the nearby bathroom as she sang along to the melody with a slight giggle escaping from her pale pink lips. Near the bathroom door was a large dog who whined as the girl was acting rather light on her feet. Once her shower was done Riku would wrap a towel around her body as she danced over to her dresser grabbing her uniform and slipping the clothing on her body rather quickly. Yomi just sat there making it seem that she was rolling her eyes at her human companion. If anyone saw her they would know that she either had too much sugar or was just crazy. Once she was dressed minus her boots, Riku would grab an apple from the kitchen as she nibbled on the fruit happily while grabbing her weapon’s pouch and equipping it. Once she was done with the sweet fruit she threw away the apple core as her and Yomi would walk out the apartment only after Riku had turned her radio off. Riku pulled on her boots rather quickly as she would then lock up her apartment before taking off to the village. As she was outside the girl sprang up running through the village with Yomi following closely behind her as she ran through the gates hearing a loud boom behind her and the dog as they reached the compound. Riku would skid to a halt at the compound as she giggled lightly before walking over to an empty bench and sitting down taking out her notebook that she had recently started using to write in and started writing since she still hadn’t gotten her sketch pad back.- xKireiHimex Whisper: xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would hear some noises as she suddenly placed her diary back into her pocket she didnt want anyone else to read her diary at all with a slight blush she would look over the side to look who was there as she would see it was Riku and the boy she took the last bit of his test his name was Sincarta if she was right but she didnt noticed her yet on the roof so she would sit down there in silent as she smiled watching them~ DarkKeyome: After taking a short rest, he rolled over and lifted the log up so it was standing up diagonally. He stared at it and took a deep breathe. He began to move his arm in fluent smooth slow motion. His shirtless body would show those around him what he was doing… chakra would seep from his body in a yellow glow a bit as he began to flex, and flux his muscles. After rolling his arms around building up strength his hair was standing up a bit as the chakra aura around the boy’s body was building up. Showing that once again his chakra control is horrible and it would seep out of his body uncontroablely whenever he attempted to do focus it. The boy’s eyes had been closed during the time he was building up the strength for this blow. But…. This wasn’t chakra that was about to be the reason for this strike. But a mere mix of both… he knew that the bear paw style needed the strength… and he was obtaining it. Only applying a small amount of chakra into his body he opened his eyes, and the boy’s dark hair exploded upwards. “HUYYYAAAAHHH!” With that he extended his right arm in a simple Karate straight punch. It collided into the tree trunk knocking it into wooden splinters all around him…with a cloaky cloud of moss that floated in the eye. The boy’s muscle we’re tense as he stayed in the stance… his hair finally dropped back down… hanging over his eyes again. DarkKeyome: The boy sluggishly took a step back as he began to practice his moves in the basic style of bear fist. Then into a bit of normal strong fist. His arms moved in fluent strong motions. His arms moving in smearing blurs that indicated the boys speed and power with the strikes. Every time he swung, or extended a blow. The light sound of thunder would crackle as the boy threw the blows. After a few moments. He began to work on his speed. He'd go over to the pool area near the compound gripping a chain. Wrapping it around his waist he'd attach four stone dummies to the other end of the chain. “...Alright..”He said nodding to himself as he then placed Nobu's weights back onto his feet, well better yet around his ankles. Slowly he attempted to run with the large amount of weights holding him back. He strained... it was very painful yet he didn’t let up. His legs moved in a jogging motion as he ran around the compound. The light scarping sound of the stone dummies brushing past the stone ground echoed in the air. The boy's scars on his chest and other parts of his body simply indicated how hard he had been training in the wilderness. Before he knew it.... he was on his 5th lap. His legs getting more accustomed but he was growing exhausted more and more. The hours passed... or so it seemed like hours. His waist was red now... he was on his 50th lap around the compound before he dropped to his knee's to take a breathe. “ Geez I was really aiming for...100 laps..” DarkKeyome: After taking yet another brief break the boy was on the move again...His stamina almost seemed endless. He was this time, pulling the dummies to him by the chains. Right arm.. Left arm.. rightt arm... left arm. His muscles tensed up as he pulled and continue to strain then. His right eye was closed in pain, the burning sensation of the work out coursed throughout his body as if it were on fire. Once he pulled the stone statues to him. He would back away another 10 feet and pull them to him again, then repeat the process over and over. He could almost feel the strain and tear that the workout was giving his body. After repeating the work out for about 20 more minutes he began to do his one handed push ups once more... they were too easy to do now surely because within the first 5 minutes, with his left hand he was on his 30th rep until he finally passed out to rest.